RP: The Book of Endings ~Invite Only~
Story Bio/Plot Recieving invitation to a tribal ceremony hosted by Minsk the Cyberchidna (a main protoganist) after having turned into a Guardian of the Book of Endings (a book that can see forward into the future, recount the past and help keep the current present stay right), Lady Duck (another of the three main protagonists) alongside Nameless (last protagonist) go along in hopes of enlighting her of her good deed. Minsk's guardian time is cut short however, after her Cybernetting defies her will to move freely and completely shuts her out from the outside world. Taking over her body, Minsk is now trapped inside a pyscho, blood thirsty cybernetting outer suit, and forced to sit back and watch as her cybernetted body rages through Angel Island and the Mystic ruins, no sooner turner its head towards Mobius. After having conferred in Knuckles to keep her at bay whilst the others work on a plan alongside Sonic, Maiden (nuetral) refues to think she is doing it by will. Tails (Maiden's Boyfriend) agrees with her, and begs for tem to take her head on without violence. Coming up with the idea to contact their friends, Maiden and Tails work their way through the data base and journals searching for the help of every good guy they know. Is it possible for them to save both Minsk and Mobius? Or will one have to be sacrificed to save the other... Rules 1) for anyone who is reading this, it has been allowed to have innapropriate content, therefor i am allowing sexual contact and swearing of various sorts. Flirting is highly accepted for those who do not wish to use sexual contact on their characters and if you feel uncomfortable about a character wishing to participate in sexual content with one of yours, do not be afraid to ask or contact me or another admin (James or Iron) and we will have them tone it down. 2) Please, please, please stick to the plot. Do not go off main line unless i ask or want it to happen but even so it must have something to do with and be connected to the story in some way. 3) Invite only! if you are not invited, and feel left out, please contact me and i will give you one if i deem you an acceptable user (aka meaning no fucking trols on my page *flips table* D:<) if you do not contact me before hand, i will simply myself or another admin (James or Iron) delete what you have written and continue on. 4) Since there is an aray of Users, i have to tone down to Two good guys, One villian and One Nuetral per person, four characters in total. If you wish to use more than the recommended amount, please contact me and give me your reason, and i will deem if worthy or not and allow you if possible. 5) If you wish to use a canon archie or otherwise Sonic Character, you must ask me first! Many of my characters and others have links with some, so if the relationship between a canon is with two completely different characters, things may become complicated. '''Terms relating to Canon Sega Characters and other things' Any relationships that happen '''with' canon Sega characters during this Roleplay are either non-canon or a continuity in my universe. Other's universes terms may be linked, but only with my acception of these conditions. If you wish for one of your Echidna characters to be a guardian, you must ask me permission first. Thank you for following my rules and being respectful of my wishes. Please enjoy my Roleplay, and respect others rights and abilities as well as your own. Your's truely, Lily, Knux, Lady Duck. Users Knuckles the Echidna Lover (head spearer of the RP) Jamestechno998 (invited, yet to be recieved/accepted) Ironthehedgehog Pitsbrother Sniper (invted, yet to be recieved/accepted) Wolf9400 Legionthehedgehog (invited, yet to be recieved/accepted) Flamelord333 (Invited, yet to be recieved/accepted) Characters Guardians of the Book of Endings Knuckles the Echidna (Knux/ Lady Duck and anyone else who wishes to be him during certain scenes) Minsk the Cyberchidna (Knux/ Lady Duck) Jesse the Echidna (Wolf) only 2 more spaces for Echidna guardians and only Echidnas (halfbloods such as Hedgechidnas or Foxchidnas are accepted if you dont have any fulll blooded echidnas) Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog (by whoever wants to use him) Tails the Fox (by whoever wants to use him) Lady Duck the Duck (Knux) Nameless the Unknown (Knux) Siegfried the Wolf/Echidna (Wolf) Iron The Hedgehog (Iron) (Lord) Ducky The Duck (Iron) Trinitro "James" Stropher (James) Neutrals Maiden the Fox (Knux) Villians Category:Roleplays